Esperaré por Ti
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: ¿Para qué volver a un lugar dónde no se siente a gusto? ¿Por qué volver a un sitio dónde todos los chicos son iguales? ¿Por qué irse a Camelot si Henry no estará ahí? VIOLETBELIEVER
_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, así como a ABC._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Los Héroes se habían marchado al Inframundo desde hace un rato, y entre la Abuelita, Bella, los Hombres Alegres y los Enanos, tenían la misión de devolver a los habitantes de Camelot a casa.

Desde la tarde de ese día, la gran Reina de DunBroch asistida por los antes mencionados, coordinaba el desmantelamiento del campamento, mientras que varios caballeros y guardias traían de vuelta a sus bestias de las caballerizas, incluido Sir Morgan, el padre de Violet, quien llevaba consigo a Nicodemus.

La noche cayó, y todos estaban preparados para lo que seguía, Tiny llegó corriendo con una nueva Habichuela Mágica que había sobrevivido a esa Tormenta Invernal creada por Ingrid hace más de tres meses. Todos se regocijaron al verla, ya que eso significaba que el regreso a casa estaba próximo a ellos.

─Tenemos que irnos, ahora. ─ **Exclamaba Mérida.**

─Espera, Majestad ─ **pedía Bella** ─. Nos faltan Arturo y Guinevere.

─ ¡Yo no llevaré conmigo a ese pedazo de estiércol! ─ **espetaba la hija de Fergus** ─ Guinevere es bienvenida, pero Arturo se queda aquí.

─Lamentablemente, nosotros tampoco lo queremos ─ **alegaba Bella mirando a su amiga** ─. David y Emma dieron la orden explícita de que se fuera de aquí.

─No tienen que preocuparse tanto por mi amado esposo ─ **intervenía Guinevere caminando hacia ellas** ─. Arturo pagará por todo lo que nos ha hecho, pero lo hará en Camelot, bajo mi supervisión, y la de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

─Majestad… ─ **comenzaba la Sra. Gold** ─ Creí que usted estaba del lado de Arturo.

─Él me tenía hechizada con el mismo polvo con el que engatusó a los padres de la Salvadora, y todo fue mi culpa. Yo quise reparar algo que ya no tenía remedio ─ **declaraba la Reina de Camelot amargamente** ─. Pero ahora, el Hada Azul ha deshecho la Magia de las Arenas de Avalon, y ya es tiempo de darle a Camelot un gobernante digno de ella.

Entre Will Scarlett y el Pequeño John llevaban consigo a Arturo, quien estaba esposado, y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de sus custodios.

─Bien, creo que es hora de irse. ─ **Sugería Bella jugando con la Habichuela Mágica antes de dársela a Mérida.**

─Aguarden ─ **exclamaba un Caballero** ─. Nos faltan dos personas para poder irnos de aquí.

─ ¿Quién? ─ **preguntaba Guinevere** ─ Todos sabían que al anochecer nos iríamos a casa.

─Falta Sir Morgan, Majestad. Fue a buscar a su hija Violet.

* * *

 **Granny's**

 **Hace unas Horas**

─ ¿Te vas? ¿Adónde? ─ **indagaba Violet muy confundida** ─. Creí que este era tu Reino.

─Y lo es ─ **replicaba Henry** ─, no obstante, tengo que ir a salvar a alguien que es muy importante para mí, sé que volveré pronto.

─Entonces, ¿por qué esto parece una despedida? ─ **Volvía a preguntar la chica.**

─Porque lo es ─ **respondía Henry tomando su mano** ─. Volveré, sí, pero cuando lo haga, tú ya no estarás aquí.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ **Pedía saber Violet sin entender las palabras del Autor.**

─ ¿Ves esto? ─ **decía Henry sacando la Habichuela Mágica de su bolsillo** ─. Tiny se la dio a mi mamá, esta Habichuela los enviará de regreso a Camelot cuando nosotros nos vayamos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero irme todavía ─ **objetaba la chica** ─. Hay tanto que quiero conocer y experimentar de tu mundo, me rehúso a aceptarlo.

─No hay opción ─ **explicaba el Autor tranquilamente** ─. Las Habichuelas son difíciles de cultivar, sólo tendrán una oportunidad, y es esta. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero, debes hacerlo, Camelot es tu mundo, y Storybrooke, es el mío.

─Henry… ─ **Comenzaba la hija de Sir Morgan.**

─Tengo que irme, Violet, ya casi es la hora.

El Autor miró a Violet muy confundida y triste por lo que él le acababa de contar, no quería irse. Camelot ya le parecía aburrida a comparación de la Tierra sin Magia, ahí no había nada nuevo, ni tampoco estaba Henry.

Al notar tanta confusión, él se limitó a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a la chica, después de eso, le sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la Cafetería de la Abuelita.

* * *

 **Lago de Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

─ ¡Violet! ─ **vociferaba su padre corriendo hacia ella** ─ Chiquilla. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que irnos a casa.

─Yo no voy a ir. ─ **Respondía la chica escuetamente mirando al Lago.**

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **espetaba Sir Morgan** ─ ¡¿Cómo qué no?!

─Quiero quedarme aquí, en Storybrooke.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por tantas cosas extrañas que has visto en este Reino? ─ **Alegaba el Caballero.**

─No sólo por eso ─ **contestaba Violet sosteniendo los audífonos de Henry** ─. No sólo por eso.

─ ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por él? ─ **rebatía el hombre** ─ ¿Siquiera sabes si va a volver?

─Él volverá, yo lo sé. ─ **Expresaba la chica volteando a ver a su padre.**

─Se fueron al Inframundo, no a un paseo por el Bosque Encantado. ─ **Refutaba Sir Morgan alzando la voz.**

─Si Henry dijo que regresaría, lo hará, y yo quiero estar aquí cuando él lo haga.

─ ¡Chiquilla Tonta! ─ **gritaba el hombre** ─ Ya deja todo este teatro, no sé por qué estoy discutiendo contigo. Irás de vuelta a Camelot aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras, tú no estás en posición de elegir.

─ ¡No! ¡Yo me quedaré aquí! ¡No te dejaré llevarme! ¿No lo entiendes? ─ **refutaba Violet** ─. Ya no hay nada en Camelot para mí, no me interesa volver a un lugar en donde no me siento a gusto.

─Violet… no puedes quedarte aquí sola ─ **explicaba Sir Morgan bajando el tono de su voz** ─. Eres una niña, y lo más importante, eres _mi_ niña. No quiero perderte.

─Si me llevas a la fuerza de regreso a Camelot, de igual manera me perderás, padre ─ **exponía Violet** ─. Podrías quedarte conmigo, quedémonos aquí, vivimos bien, no nos falta nada.

─Este no es mi lugar, yo ya hice mi vida en Camelot.

─Entonces, déjame vivir la mía, permite que me quede en Storybrooke.

─Hija…

─ ¡Aquí están! ─ **Gritaba la Abuelita con Bella y Mérida a su lado.**

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ **Preguntaba Sir Morgan.**

─La Reina Guinevere mandó por ustedes ─ **explicaba la Pelirroja rizada** ─. Llegó la hora de irnos.

─ ¿Ves? Violet, por favor, vamos a casa.

─No lo haré, padre. Esperaré a Henry, sin importar el tiempo que se tarde, estaré aquí cuando él regrese.

─Si es por el alojamiento, no tiene de qué preocuparse, Sir Morgan ─ **intervenía la Abuelita** ─. Dejaría a su hija en buenas manos.

─ ¿Usted está insinuando qué yo deje a mi hija en este lugar? ─ **Pedía saber el Caballero, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

─Le daré un consejo, Señor ─ **comenzaba Bella** ─. No sea tan restrictivo con Violet, sé que es su hija, y que sólo quiere lo mejor para ella, pero, el forzarla de esa manera, no es lo mejor, si ella desea permanecer aquí, si lo que hará será seguir a su Corazón, entonces, permítale hacerlo, o se arrepentirá toda su vida, se lo digo por experiencia, escuche a Violet, por favor.

─Bella tiene razón ─ **agregaba Mérida** ─. Si realmente la ama, déjela hacer lo que ella quiera, aunque esté casi a punto de matarse, no puede detener a un Espíritu Libre, créame.

─Yo me hago cargo de Violet si usted decide dejarla en Storybrooke ─ **decía la Abuelita** ─. Tengo un cuarto extra, y no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

─ ¿Por qué hace esto, anciana?

─Porque, por mucho tiempo reprimí a mi nieta, le dije que ocultara una parte de ella, y míreme ahora, mi Ruby se fue al Bosque Encantado a buscar a más como ella. Oiga, yo no busco la redención con Violet, simplemente; si puedo ayudar a alguien a seguir sus sueños, lo haré.

─ Violet. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? ─ **Preguntaba Sir Morgan por última vez, casi en un susurro.**

─Sí, quiero quedarme aquí en Storybrooke. ─ **Respondía la chica firmemente.**

─Entonces, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte? ─ **Exclamaba el Caballero con lágrimas en los ojos.**

─Gracias papá. ─ **Pronunciaba Violet mientras lo abrazaba.**

─Sólo espero que no te equivoques con esta decisión.

─No lo haré, ya lo verás.

─Te Amo, Violet. Nunca lo olvides ─ **declaraba Sir Morgan** ─. El día de hoy, siendo firme con tus creencias, me recordaste a tu madre.

─Y yo Te Amo a ti, Papá. Gracias por dejarme hacer esto.

─Bueno, ya resuelto esto, ¿podemos irnos? ─ **Inquiría Mérida muy apresurada.**

─Creí que eras de las que primero actuaban y luego preguntaban. ─ **Decía Bella recordando su aventura con la Reina de DunBroch.**

─Es bueno cambiar la rutina un poco. ─ **Contestaba Mérida.**

Todos regresaron al Campamento y despidieron a sus visitantes. Era doloroso, ella lo sabía, pero, seguir a su Corazón, era su mejor opción en ese momento, Violet se quedaría en donde ella deseaba estar, donde, aunque el único recuerdo de su hogar que le quedara fuese Nicodemus, se sentía bien, ella tenía razón, ya no tenía a que volver a Camelot, cuando su Espíritu se quedó hipnotizado en Storybrooke.

─Henry, esperaré por ti, por favor, regresa pronto. ─ **Exclamaba Violet mirando al Lago luego de que su padre se marchara a Camelot.**

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
